His Guardian Angel
by The Pootamis
Summary: She was gone and he was here. That would never change. No matter how much he wished it wasn't so. No matter how many times he pleads and begs for her to be returned back to him. This was his reality and he would live with this for the rest of his life.


This would always stand until the end of time. He would make sure of it. Would make sure to use every ounce of power that he may possess to cause this statue to forever remain here. A symbol for the city. That is what he had told everyone that had come to the press conference. A symbol to show what a true hero looks like. A hero that didn't need to wear a mask. But she chose to. She chose to fight every single day and night. Chose to live a life of a hero. A true hero. His hero. A woman that had left them a short time ago. Died way too young. Way to soon. A death that had caused a rippling effect throughout the city. Caused for the citizens of the city to take notice. Cause for them to finally stand up and take charge against the very people that dared controlled them one time or another. Citizens that even now continue the fight in one way or another. Some that have followed after the young woman's footsteps on the path of becoming a crime fighter. Some that have chosen to wear a mask every single night cleaning up the streets of crime. Much like he does. If he wanted their help. He knew what this path brought. A path that he was too far down now to ever consider turning back. A path of never ending pain. Pain that could consume you. Much like it has to him. This pain that he feels each and every single day when his eyes open. Pain that would only follow him as he walked through the city. A city under new management. That is what some liked to call it. He liked to call it much needed changes. Changes that he has made with her in mind. Changes to the way the city presents itself. Changes in the local police allowing them for the first time in years to take a fight to the streets ridding the city of crime. Men and women that wouldn't need to wear a mask. Just like her.

Just like the woman that he stares up towards now. If only she was real. If only she was here with him right now. He could only hope that she was looking down towards him now with a smile. That's all he ever wanted now. Perhaps it is an impossible task. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. Even if it would bring him pain. Even if he would have to relive the very same nightmare over and over again every single night. A nightmare that he would never forget. A nightmare that still haunts him to this day as his eyes remain trained on the statue's face. Trained on her lips still remembering her last words to him. Words that always makes his heart ache whenever they enter into his mind.

_I know I'm not the love of your life but you will always be the love of mine._

If only she knew the truth. A truth that he has always hidden away from her. Always hidden away from the team. Her last words. They had been wrong. So wrong. And if he could see her one more time. One last time he would make sure that she knew. He wasn't just the love of her life but she is the love of his. There was no doubt about it. There is nobody truly like Laurel Lance. Was like Laurel Lance. A truly one of a kind woman. In their youth she liked to call them soul mates. A term that he never quite believed until now. Until she was gone. The pain of never seeing her smiling face again. The pain of never hearing her voice again. The pain of never being able to watch her step into The Lair ready for action. Such a pain that he has never experienced before. But he would. He would until the day he dies when he can finally be with her again. Finally be with the woman that he loves.

He just wished the others could understand. Just wished that Felicity could understand. A woman that he could tell still has feelings for him deep down. Can still feel watching him whenever she thinks he isn't looking. Can still see the emotions in her eyes when he leaves The Lair to go out on patrol. A woman that was still looking for a second chance but he couldn't. Not now and not ever again. Not with everything becoming so clear to him. How could he? How could he be with someone that he doesn't love? It wouldn't be fair to her. He could only hope that she would find her happiness with someone else someday. Much liked he hoped Diggle would one day forgive himself. Forgive himself for believing that his brother had turned on his employer. For believing his little brother was coming back home. A brother that had been responsible for Laurel's death. A brother that was now ten feet in the ground much like her murderer. But it would take time. Take him some time. Perhaps his absence away from Star City would help him find his way to forgiveness within. He couldn't be sure. The only thing that he was sure of is one day. One day he would be reunited with this woman that he stares up towards. Stares up towards while his right hand grazes the pocket of his kevlar. Grazes a small worn out photograph within. A photo that has never left his sight since the moment she had passed on. Has never left his side since the moment he had went out hunting down every single member of Hive that dared to get in his way. Has never left him when he drove the arrow into Darkhk's heart bringing his reign of terror to an end.

A photo that remains in his pocket as he slowly approaches the statue. Approaches this memorable that stands tall looking out towards the city. A statue that his hand comes down to touch as he throws back his hood revealing his face before he bows his head down with closed eyes. His daily routine. A routine that he would do every single night before going back out there. Going back out into the city as The Green Arrow. A hero that needs to wear a mask to achieve results. A hero that is feared throughout the city. A hero that could only pray that his guardian angel is looking down upon him now watching over him each and every single time he wields his bow.

* * *

_Why!? Why did you do it!? It's all your fault!"_

She was right. He had no excuses. No words could be spoken. There were no words that he could say to justify his actions. He had fucked up. Plain and simple. And for that? For that he brought pain to another. A pain that he never wanted anyone to ever experience. Especially to her. Especially to Felicity. A woman that has stuck by his side through everything. Has stuck by his side ever since Laurel's death. Has stuck by his side when he took extreme measures to ensure some criminals would never harm another ever again. A woman that now was mourning. He didn't mean to do it. How could he? He thought it was Prometheus. Thought that he had a clean shot to end this deranged archer that has caused him nothing but trouble once and for all. But he had been wrong. It wasn't this archer that his arrow had hit. No it had been another. A hostage that had been dressed up to look like his adversary. Dressed up with no chance to defend himself as his hands were tied to the bow in his hands. As his mouth was taped shut underneath his mask. A fallen officer that would never rise again. Would never be able to mutter another word to the woman that he has recently fallen for. Such pain that had lead him to walk away from the distraught woman that had been yelling and screaming at him while others had held her back.

Screaming that he can still hear now ringing in his ears. Still remember every single word that had been spoken. And she was right. It was his fault and his fault alone. Guilt that has lead him here. Lead him to come here out of his uniform. Out of disguise that he has chosen to wear every single night in favor of being himself. Being his true self. Being the man that everyone in the city sees every single day. Some as a friend. Others as the mayor. But no matter what alter ego he is. Nothing would change as he finds himself once again looking up towards Laurel Lance's statue. Looking up towards his stone face just pleading to hear her voice one more time. Pleading that somehow by some miracle she will appear before him now. To hear her voice telling him that everything was going to be okay. A voice that he would never hear again but that wouldn't stop him from laying a hand down on the statue and bow his head down with closed eyes suppressing the tears that want to fall.

" Ollie?"

A whisper. A soft whisper that is faintly heard. Such a soft tone that makes his eyes snap open. It just wasn't possible. It could be possible. A soft whisper that had come from behind him. A voice that he doesn't dare turn his head towards. It just had to be a dream. Had to be some kind of hallucination.

" Ollie?"

But there it is again. Such a soft tone that he can't help but follow. Follow as his head raises up and looks over his shoulder before he freezes. Before his eyes go as wide as saucers. There she is. There she is standing before him. Standing silently there with a smile across her face. A woman that couldn't be standing there. It was impossible. She was dead. A woman that he could only wish was standing there for real and not a fragment of his imagination. A woman whose smile never waivers as he stares at her in total silence.

" It's okay. It's me. It's really me."

Those words. He wished he could believe those words. Could only wish this was a reality. But he knew in his heart this wasn't real. Knew deep down this wasn't real. But what if? Why if he wanted it to be real? Wouldn't that be real enough? Such a thought that makes him turn fully to face her. Face this fragment of his imagination of the woman that he has loved for so long. A fragment that he can only watch in silence make her way over with the sound of her heels clanging against the pavement echoing through the air. An impossible sound. A sound that for the first time in months makes his heart soar. Makes his eyes widen in realization as she approaches. As her hand comes down to rest on his cheek making his eyes close from contact. A hand that as quickly as it makes contact suddenly disappears when a loud scream is heard through the air. As a shockwave comes forth out of nowhere causing him to instantly kneel down and cover his ears. A scream that goes silent after a couple of seconds.

" Get the hell away from him, you bitch!"

Snapping his eyes open turning his head towards the voice suddenly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers. A true impossibility. There standing before him was another. Another Laurel Lance. Only this one was different. Only this one for some reason makes his eyes water. This Laurel Lance was different. This Laurel Lance from the look in her eyes he knew right then and there is the real deal. A Laurel Lance that is dressed in her Black Canary outfit minus her domino mask glaring fiercely towards the other. Glaring over towards this other Laurel Lance that rises up to her feet and returns the look as she stands across from her.


End file.
